Louise Vallière
Age:16 Chakra Nature:Fire Kenke Genkai:Explosive Release Gandalfr Protector:Kento Hiraga Rank:N/A Father:Raifu Mother:N/A Oldest Sister:Elanore Second Oldest Sister:Cattelya Bio:Louise was a Royal Daughter of her family she was the one to have the Gadalfr from the Hiraga Family.The two families are close because of the fact that for the Hiraga Mark of Gandalfr to activate The Hiraga need someone from the Valliere Family to make a "Contract".A contract is a bow to protect the person at any costs.Kento Hiraga was the first Male of the Hiraga family (Besides his Brother) in a long time.So since Kento's and Louise's Birthdates were so close they were chosen for them two to make a contract. The meeting of Gandalfr and its Master Arc: Louise woke up like a Normal day but today was special, today she was going to meet her Gandalfr.She was thinking that her's would be a strong kind Gandalfr since she was the one that was getting to meet her Gandalfr in a long time.Louise was happy today, she ate dinner and got dressed in her usual thing, but then she thought "Maybe I should dress more fancy because what if he is dressed up also?"So she dressed in her fancy royal cloths.She then heard the door open and she walked downstairs to the dinning hall to meet the great Kento Hiraga..Louise saw Kento Hiraga and thought "He looks like a-a dog!?"Kento looked at Louise funny and she said "Is he supposed to be my bodyguard?!I thought the Hiraga Clan was full of Strong Shinobi!"She saw that Kento's expression Faded and then she saw him yell "Hey my Mother's clan is strong!Just because I'm half Hiraga goesn't mean you can call me weak!I'm Kento Namikaze Hiraga and I will protect leaf with my life!"Louise then laughed and said Atleast you got the attitude of Gandalfr."But inside Louise was glad he was confident.Kento got mad and Louise saw his eyes turn orange "Ugh!Is that the Kyuubi's eyes?!Is this guy really the Kyuubi?!""How do you know about Gandalfr!Its my Families mark!"Louise laughed and said "In order for a Hiraga to use their Mark of Gandalfr or even make it appear you need to make a contract with a member of the Valliere Family"Louise saw the face of Kento and knew what the next question was."Well then how do you make a contract?"Louise walked up to him and said "He really is a dumb dog.. but he is my protector so I guess he kind of desserves a thank you present"She had 4 guards to hold Kento down.Kento was yelling "Wait you can't do th-"And she made the contract with him and she saw the Mark appear on his left hand.She walked to her room and change but when before she left she told him "We are going to the Training Field okay." Protect the one I care Battle: When they got to the training field Louise saw a girl run up to Kento looking sad.She didn't get to hear what was going on so she just ignored it."Kento Hiraga what styles do you have?"She was happy to hear he knew Fire Style.She asked him to use fire style and to teach her because she always wanted to become a Fire Style user all she knew what to use was her Explosive and a little Fire Release.Kento showed her the handsigns for Fireball and she already knew how to form it.A few weeks have passed and Louise was now able to use a few Fire Releases now.One day Kento didn't show up but someone called Julio Hiraga-Namikaze did."I am Kento's brother, he is waiting for us a the training field"Louise nodded and went with him.When they arrived Louise didn't see Kento."Wheres Kento?"Julio put his hand on Louise's head.She made it towards she can't move.Louise thought "I can't move.."Julio then put on his Cloak.It was black and had red clouds on it."Akatsuki?!Like the ones that are after the Tailed beasts?"She then went unconcious.She then woke up and she saw Kento yelling at Julio.She heard him yell "I will never forgive the Akatsuki for what they tried to do do Louise!"He then looked at her and she is guessing she was still unconcious.He tuned and heard Kento say."I love Louise! She might be a horrible partner but I love her!"Louise gave a little gasp "D-Did he just confess?!Love?Did he say L-Love..."Then she saw that the Mark of Gandalfr was finnaly glowing then she fell unconcious again.She woke up and saw Kento looked hurt with some scratches then he thought she was unconcious again."I Can't believe I have feelings for her..she looks cute when she is asleep.." Kento's Anbu Arc: It had been two years now and Louise and Kento were starting to show feeling for each other.When Kento returned from the Grass Village he brought some flowers.He said it can feel the presence of someone even if they are miles away.So Louise loved the flower so she can know Kento is always okay.Kento's father came in and said he had a S-Rank mission set up for him.Before Kento left he gave Louise a kiss on the cheek, then he ran off.Louise touched her cheek where Kento kissed her and thought "He really ment it when he said it.."she blushed and closed her eyes. The death of her beloved Kento Namikaze... Louise went to see what the mission Kento got was.No one told her except for Kento's father."Kento is out there fighting the Akatsuki alone.." Louise's eyes widened and she started to run in the direction of the fight.Kento's father grabbed her by the arms "Let go of me I want to fight alongside with Kento!"She had tears coming out her eyes."Please let go of me I want to fight with him!"Kento's father brought her to her room.She could see the Flower up in the Table.She had Kento's and he had her's.But then it fell and made a loud thump but the glass didn't break.She held on to it.Kento's father came up."Is that the flower that Kento got you?!" Louise saw that it was fading she had tears coming out she knew what this meant."No!"The flower's glow faded and Louise yelled "Kento!" The Hero Returns. Louise was in her Room crying that what had happened for a few weeks. She kept Repeating Kento's Name. "Kento... Kento..." Also kept staring at the Flower in the Bottle that used to be Kento's. Louise's Elder Sister came and yelled. "Baby Louise Stop Crying! Because of all this Akatsuki business and since you didn't listen to Father your Gandalfr has died!" Louise's 2nd Eldest sister. Replied. "B-big Sister.." Louise looked down. "She's Right its all my fault..." The Eldest sister yelled. "Don't cry so much! Its only the Death of a Stupid Gandalfr!" Louise Ran to her sister and did some light punches on her while yelling. "Your Wrong! He is important! Kento is the most important person to me in the world!" He sister was shoked. "Louise..." Louise yelled at them to get out. "Is it my fault in the first place that he died...?" She fell on her knees and stared at the Flower in a bottle. Tears falling on the bottle she said. "Kento... I.. love you.. I can say that more clearly now... So please! Come back!" Louise saw a flash coming from the flower. She ran outside and to the Hidden Leaf Gate. She was huffing and saw something in the distance. She saw a person wearing a Blue Jacket with some white in it holding a Katana on his back. Her eyes widened and she ran at the man while ye lling. "Kento! Kento!" The man ran also while holding a Pink glowing flower. When Louise got close enough to the man she yelled. "Kento!" Kento Replied. "Ah!" While holding Louise and spinning in circles Kento yelled. "Louise! Louise!" They fell to the floor and Kento was crying. "Kento! Kento! You're really Kento right! You're not a ghost right? Your still alive right?" Kento stroked her hair a little back. "Yea. I'm Back Louise..." Louise looked at him then started to cry in his chest. "Kento you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I thought you had died! Idiot!" Louise laughed a little. "Thats because.. I w as saved by the 8 Tails." Louise stopped crying and said in a weird tone. "8 Tails?" Kento got a face as if he was trying to remember. "The 8 Tails took care of me for a while.But she was really cute.. I think even more cute then Mizuki..." He was blushing and rubbing his head.Louise stood up. "Oh really? Thank goodness eh." Kento looked at Louise and got a scared face. "This is how it is..A cute 8 Tails right...?" Kento crawled back a little. "L-Louise." "You like C-Cute girls right. You love Cute girls right!" She grabbed Kento's Katana and charged it with her Explosive Release. "W-Wait Louise!" Louise raised the Katana. "Then you can just go and live with that 8 Tails!" At the Hokage mansion you could see the Explosion. "What The?" The hokage said. The Elders looked out the Window. "That is.." The Elder woman said. "Kento-san..." Kento was running for his life and Louise yelled. "I still haven't with regarding the matter of not Telling me what the mission was or why you left me here!" They passed by some of Kento's friends. Kento yelled. "Calm down Louise!" His friends stood up and saw Kento Run. "Kento Welcome Back!" They passed by the academy and some girl yelled. "Darling you came back!" (Kento Point of View) "You know I think it would have been easy fighting the Army instead of this!" They passed by Mizuki and Kento saw her. "Kento?" Kento went back. "Mizuki!" Mizuki started to cry "Kento.. I somehow knew that Kento didn't die!" Kento wasn't really paying attention. (Louise Point of view.) Louise saw Kento with Mizuki and got the Wrong idea she went between them and said with and angry Tone. "Kento... You Perverted Dog!" She aimed the Katana in the air. Kento yelled "I'm Sorry!" Louise Valliere's Farewell To Her Loved Kento Hiraga: When they arrived at Louise's old home Louise ran to her room to await Kento's return.Her mother came in and told her what was going on. "Will it be hard to say goodbye..?" Louise looked down. They heard the foor open and it was Kento it looked as if he was in a hurry. Louise saw him put on his Robe and Kento's actual Katana. He then ran outside. "Kento Where are you going?" Kento turned around with a serious look on his face. "I'm going to fight that monster to protect your Family and you." Louise got a chill down her spine. "K-Kento... Don't you might not come back.." She whispered to herself. Kento then summoned his Hawk and flew away. Louise went into the house to go with him but she didn't want to get in the way. A few hours later Kento's hawk came and found Louise. "Whats wrong Kaze?" She saw what he was carrying. "Kento!" She called some Guards to carry him to his room for him.They took off his Robe and Sweater. All he had on were his T-Shirt and his Pants. "Kento are you dead..." She had tears coming out. Then she put her head on Kento's chest.She herd a heatbeat. "Good he's still awake. "A Month has passed since we left leaf..atleast your alive." A week later Kento woke up. Louise hugged him. "Idiot! I Thought you died!""Kento asked someone for some food. "What now Louise?" Louise walked off with her head down. "Should I send him back..." she thought.She invited the Generals to come to the house for a meeting. "I think we should use my World Door Jutsu to evacuate the Villagers and ourselves." She lied because she knew Kento was listening in.After that she sent Kento to evacuate the VIllagers. "Its Time." She tried to open the World Door, but she didn't have enough power. Kento came and touched her sholder without her noticing. The world door was open and the villagers starting to go through. It our turn, Kento went through and he held out his hand for her."Louise Cmon" Louise smiled. "Kento...I love you....The day I met you, you liked me.. So did I. You've always loved me since the day you confessed....You protected me even thought you weren't my Gandalfr." Kento had a face that said he didn't know what she was doing. "Louise..." Louise felt like crying her eyes out, but all there was, was a tear. "So Goodbye my love.." She closed the door. Louise Vs The Ancient Dragon! The Gandalfr of Zero! Louise stood their shaking when she shut the world door. "Kento... was a good guy and he was always there for me... A good person like him shouldn't die... he must live on..." Louise started to cry. Her father came and hugged her. "It was the right thing to do my Daughter..." Louise couldn't stop crying. They walked to the Meeting Room. "Miss Valliere will you do it..?" Louise stopped for a moment. "Yes I will do it for the sake of my family and kento..." Louise was taken by Eagle to the Ancient Dragon."I thought this was Kento's Hawk..." The Samurai Looked at Louise. "Ready to do this Miss Valliere...?" Louise nodded and she did her handsigns. She hasn't used this Jutsu in a long time so she has been storing chakra for it. "Void Style:Explosion!" She aimed for the dragon. There was a flash. The Ancient Dragon got hit. "Miss Valliere you did it!" Louise fainted. The Dragon then somehow hit the Eagle to the floor and they were there Defencless. Louise tried to get up but her leg was sprained. The dragon looked at her then attacked with its Tail again. "Kento...save me..." Louise was trying to get back. "Kento!!" Then out of the sun you can you could see Fireballs and Windballs fusing they hit the dragon. It was Kento on his hawk. (To Kento's point of View) "All Right I made it!" He flew behind the Dragon and charged his new Jutsu. "Fire Style:Blazeball!" He shot 4 Meteor sized Fireballs. It hit the dragon and looked as if it did major damage."Chikuso..." Kento then saw a flash of light in front of him then it turned into a hole and a head popped out. It was Louise. "Kento what are you doing here?!" Kento was glad."Louise just in time! Come here" he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the world door into his lap on the Hawk."Wait Kento. Your an idiot! Why did you come back?! i wanted you to live on!" Kento held Louise's hand. " I'm sorry Louise, but i want to protect the Land of Iron too.We can do this Together! You don't have to do this alone!" Louise nodded. "I'll weaken its shell then you use your explosion jutsu on it." Louise then got a sad look. "But my chakra is..." Before she could finish Kento stepped in. "it's okay I'm here." Louise got a scared look. "No! if we use the power of Gandalfr your life will..." kento stopped her. "Now is not the moment to talk about that!" Louise kept shaking her head. "No means No! I don't want to be the cause of your death! if you die, i have no reason to live anymore..." Kento looked at Louise. he then held onto her hand. "Louise i promise you I won't die." Louise did a huh. "How could I abandon my Louise because of what i am... The Gandalfr of Zero!" Louise looked at Kento. "Kento..." There was a silence and they drew closer to each other. Their lips met. -I Say Yes Plays- Kento's hawk flew fast to the dragon. Then his mark started to glow giving Louise power. Their lips departed."i can sense Kento's life..." Louise thought. She stood up and did her handsigns while still recieving energy from Kento. Kento felt a pain but he shook it off. Kento was told something before from his hawk before they came here. "I'm willing to put my life up so when I give you the signal use your wind style to make me a living Blade to cut the shell of the dragon." Kento did what he said. "Cya old buddy..." He then grabbed Louise and carried her. "Louise get ready to jump." He then jumped while carrying Louise. Kento used his wind style to make them float to the ground but on the way to the ground they were face to face with the dragon. Louise finished her handsigns. "Void Style: Explosion!" A Ball that had all of the Styles in it formed. Then it was a Ray of light and it hit the dragon. After the Explosion the dragon looked like stone then the head fell and it crumbled. Back at the village everyone was happy. They found Louise ontop of Kento. Her Head on his Chest. She woke up and saw Kento unconcious. "Kento, Kento!" She was shaking him. "Hey Kento! I'm Talking to you! Open your eyes! You said... you wouldn't die!" Louise had a tear on her face. "No..." She laid her head on Kento's chest and hugged him. "No!" Louise kept crying. "I don't want Kento to die I want him to be here! I'll do anything just please come back! Kento!" She was crying ontop of him. Kento whispered. "I heard something really good..." Louise sat up. They looked at eachother. Kento smiled with a tired look. "Kento... Kento..." She kept repeating his name while crying on his chest. he saw his left hand glow. "Right now I don't care about anything... all there is that I'm here with Louise." Some people showed up. Kento sat up and saw people were here. "Louise you said you would do anything?" Louise blushed. "I did b-but right now? Why are you saying that, people are around. This isn't the place." Kento replied."The place doesn't matter." Louise yelled. "Of course it matters. Because..." Kento stopped her. "The place doesn't matter, I can't live without you. Thats why Louise, Marry me!" It was silent for a moment. "Really... Are you sure your okay with it being me...?" Kento replied. "I can't live if it isn't you!" Louise amiled with a shy face. "I also want it to be you." Kento was then stright forward. "We are going to be together always Louise." They hugged. (Wedding Scene on Kento Namikaze-Hiraga File) Future Arc:The Seperation Of The Family: After Kento fell unconcious Louise,Aria and Saito were sent to The Land of Iron again. "Wait but I won't Leave Kento!" The Leaf Anbu pushed her back. She fell on the floor, she was crying as if someone had died. "We will have to erase his Memories because of this. When we do he won't remember none of you three no matter how much you try." The Anbu disappeared and Louise was on the floor crying. "Mom its all right we will get back to leaf. All of a sudden Samurai surrounded all three of them. "Whats going on?" Louise's Fath er was behind all the Samurai. "You three are under Probation you may not Leave The Land of Iron let alone the Village! Because of what you have done we may lose the Alliance with Leaf!" Louise, Aria, and Saito were sent to their home in the Land of Iron. Kento had gotten them a Home in Leaf and This Village. Later that Night, Louise went to talk to Saito. "Saito..." Saito was Reading a book. "Whats up mom?" Louise walked up to Saito and was Silent. "You remind me a lot of your father so I had to come see you..." Saito had a face of sadness. "Well... I am your guy's son so if theres any you need let me kn-" Before he could finish Louise hugged him while crying. "I I love him... I love him...!" She weeped. Saito patted her head. "Its all right mom let it out..." Louise cried a lot that night. The Next few Days she locked herself in her room. (Saito Point of View) A Few Weeks Later Saito and Aria were at the Table."Hey you think moms going to be okay? Or am I the only one who isn't going to cry because we are being seperated from Dad?" Aria was silent. No one had talked to Saito since that night when Louise came into his room and told him the Stories about her and dad. "Thats it I'm going to stop this sadness. I can't bare seeing my family seperated, Mother shouldn't be this Sad. She might be 16 again, but if she and Dad can't become their old age again then we should help them be together like when they were Younger." Aria Stood up. "Your Right! Lets get Mom and Go to Leaf!" Saito and Aria went to Louise's room but it was locked. "Mom Cmon lets Go meet Dad!" It was silent for a Moment. "Mom You want to see Dad more then we want to. We want you to be happy. I want you to be happy like in the Stories you told me!" Louise opened the door. "Alright... Lets go!" Louise was in her Normal Cloths. A Button Down Top, a Skirt, and Knee Socks. She had a Katana on her back. "What is that?" Louise held The Katana that had a Leaf Headband tied to the Swordcase. "This is your Father's Katana. He hasn't used it since we Beat the Ancient Dragon... But Hopefully this will help" She held The Katana in front of her and Flames swirled around it. "This is a Chakra Katana so it will help me the most. Now how are we going to get to Leaf?" Saito grinned. "Well before all this Incident Dad was training me to use Flying Thunder God. I left a Formula at Our House in Leaf so we'll be able to get into Leaf without anyone seeing us. Saito concentrated and next thing they know they are in their old house. "Alright we're home. Now Lets go see Dad" Aria and Louise nodded. The Legend of the Hiraga Clan: They Ran out of the house and towards the Hokage Building. Everything was Quiet. "Wait... look at this poster" There was a poster on a pole. *Land of Iron Enemies, Louise Valliere, Saito Namikaze-Hiraga, and Aria Namikaze-Valliere. Attack with full force if Seen. Bring to Lord Hokage Dead or Alive if seen.*They all were shocked that Kento sent out this order. "Kento wouldn't do that... He wouldn't do that!" Saito looked at the Hokage Heads. "Dad Wouldn't but I'm guessing the 7th Hokage would..." They saw a 7th Head being built. "Whoes the 7th Hokage?!" They ran towards the Hokage Mansion. They Ran Through the door to see a man sitting in Kento's seat. "Who are you?! Where is Kento!" The man turned and it was Julio. "I should be asking you that..." Saito was getting mad. "Wheres Dad!" Julio pointed to south of the Village. "Somewhere south... Or should I say his body is south but he isn't" Louise took out Kento's Katana and Flames swirled around it. "You'd better not say he betrayed leaf! He would never do that!" Anbu Appeared all around them. "I am only concerned about how and where my brother is... Now I will tell you what happened the day he left." Julio explained. "The Day the incident happened, Kento was rushed to the Hospital, His Heart was Failing. The Mark of Lifdrasir was affecting his heart. The Doctor said he wasn't going to make it." Louise stopped him. "Then why isn't the Mark of Lifdrasir hurting you?" Julio laughed. "Don't you notice the color of the Marks?" Louise didn't know what he was talking about. "There are good and bad sides about the Hiraga and Valliere Family you know. There is Gandalfr and Windalfr, The Light beings. Then there is Lifdrasir The Dark Being. A long time ago there were three brothers. One had the ability to master anything that was ment to be a weapon. One that could control beasts and make images. The Third Brother was able to Turn Age Forward and Backwards. He could do so many things. The Third Brother thought he should become the master of the Ninja World. Instead of using his Power for good he used it to kill inocent People. The Two Brothers fought together to seal the Third Brother. Before any of this happened though the Three Brothers made Marks or Runes for our Future Generation to have their power. Gandalfr, Windalfr, and Lifdrasir. I am no longer a Lifdrasir Holder it has been passed down to Kento. The Mark of Lifdrasir has said to have the soul of the Third Brother within it. The Reason I was able to come back to life was because Lifdrasir gave me a chance. A Hiraga should never make another contract with another Valliere. The Third Brother's Power was unlocked When I died because a Windalfr had died. The Third brother had saved his brothers life for forgiveness. When Kento kissed Aria the Mark of Lifdrasir was transferred to him." Julio coughed. "Now to the story about what happened to Kento. He had died actualy but then the Mark Glowed, Both of them, The Mark of Gandalfr Disappeared, and the Mark of Lifdrasir glowed bright. Kento made the Entire Room Explode, he even release the 9 Tails... Luckly I was able to keep the 9 Tails at ease using Windalfr. While I was doing that Kento talked to me, but it wasn't Kento's voice... it was someone elses..." Saito, Aria, and Louise got shocked faces. "You mean Kento is..." Julio nodded. "Yes.. He is not Kento anymore... he it... Satou Hiraga, The Heart Lifdrasir..." Aria slammed her hand on the Desk. "Wheres the 9 Tails..." Julio pointed at the Chunin Exams Arena.